


Amelia's Grand Adventure

by liamthebastard



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, I was really bored okay, Lovely Fluff, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia met Rob in a rather... unconventional manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia's Grand Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend and I were joking around on Tumblr, and she challenged me to write a fic with her and a guy she was chatting with casually. Because I never turn down a challenge, this happened. Originally posted on Tumblr.

When we tell people how we met, we always get the Look. The ‘oh you met online’ Look. Then it gets stranger as we explain. No, we weren’t on a dating site, we didn’t have mutual friends on Facebook, we weren’t even following each other on Twitter. We were playing around on our respective sites.

I’d had my blog for a while, long enough to stop trying to actually blog and to start enjoying myself. I watched television, read books, and pretty much stayed in my world, and I liked it that way. It’s not that I didn’t have friends, I did, but I just liked to keep my own company. My blog let me be a part of the world without having to change who I was. 

He liked to play around on StumbleUpon, some site that just spits out random URLs for you to visit, for fun. Through some stroke of luck, just as I had posted about wanting someone to talk to, he wound up on my blog. He didn’t have an account, but he saw my post, and somehow we wound up instant messaging back and forth.   
This is where we usually lose people. A teenage girl meets an older man online? Their minds immediately assume the worst. But really it wasn’t like that. He listened to me, helped me when I had boy troubles. At first he was like an older brother, and then a really good friend. He never asked for more information than I wanted to give, and he always answered any questions I had about him.

Time passed and we kept in touch, messaging and chatting nearly every day. He lived in Ireland, and me in the States, so we never gave much thought to being more than Internet friends. Until I got the news in the mail. It was the summer after my senior year of high school, and I’d just decided to take a year off before pursuing college, just to get used to being on my own. When I opened the mail that day, I nearly fell over. It was from some ridiculous contest I’d entered around New Year’s. Evidently, I’d won. It was round trip to Ireland, all expenses paid, to depart the next afternoon. And I could go. 

Without thinking I immediately messaged Rob to see if he had any recommendations for my trip; what to pack, how much money to bring, that sort of thing. Rob seemed more excited than I was, which was saying something since at that point I was vibrating with joy. He quickly told me everything I could possibly need to know, and then insisted on picking me up from the airport to show me around. I agreed, of course, how could I pass up the opportunity to meet my long-time friend and tour a foreign country?

Here people begin to shake their heads, certain the story will end badly. But it doesn’t. He beat my plane to the airport, and waited while I hunted for my baggage. When I stepped out into the waiting area, he was standing there, towering over everyone else with a homemade sign that read AMELIA in black Sharpie. I laughed and walked up. At first we stood awkwardly, uncertain if we should hug or shake hands or what. We knew each other so well, but we had no idea how to interact in the real world. Finally he gave up, wrapped me in a large bear hug and then released me with a grin. He maintained a grip on my free hand, however, and led me out to a cab. 

“Here, we’ll drop your things at the hotel first, and then, I’m taking you out,” he said with a huge smile. I agreed, but left him in the lobby while I checked in. I trusted him, but I wanted to freshen up after my flight. So I hurried through my routine, dragging a brush through my hair while I yanked on jeans. It was cooler here than I’d expected, but I liked it. I gave my reflection an annoyed glance; my hair was a mess and my freckles made me look young, even though Rob claimed to be rather fond of them both. I pulled a face; maybe they weren’t so bad, if Rob liked them I could too.

That night was one of the best of my life. Rob took me on a tour of the town, showing me everything. We wound up at a pub –don’t look at us like that, he wouldn’t let me touch a drop of anything besides lemonade- and stayed there until perhaps two a.m. When I gave a large yawn and nearly fell asleep in the booth, Rob seemed to realize the time. “Come on,” he laughed, “let’s get you back to your room.” 

And that was it. He didn’t even go into my room, he just left me at the door and made sure the door was locked behind me before he left. 

The next evening after he got off from work he took me out dancing. And so it continued for my entire stay, until the day I was scheduled to leave. That day, he helped me pack –I was now comfortable enough to let him into my hotel room without fear- and drove me to the airport. We walked together right up to the point that only passengers could go.

“Rob,” I began, “this has- this whole time- it was just…” Words were failing me. “Amazing,” I finished lamely. The word didn’t do my experience justice. It was otherworldly, having someone who seemed to just get me, without my having to explain it. It was easy, and fun. 

Rob smiled at me, but he seemed to be fighting some sort of battle with himself. His brow was furrowed and he looked down at me with confused eyes. “Amelia, I-” He bit his lip, trying to decide if he wanted to say the words or not. I found it endearing, and gave him an encouraging smile. If there was something he wanted to say, I wanted it out before I left. “Don’t go!” he finally exclaimed. I froze, surprised at the fervor in his voice. “I mean, not yet, just… don’t go yet,” he said, his voice lowering as he stepped closer to me. I had to crane my neck to look into his face. His eyes were closed like he couldn’t bear to see my face. “I waited so long to meet you, wanted to meet you, and you came and it was like a dream, and I- I don’t want to wake up. Not yet,” he insisted, his eyes finally snapping open so I could see them. 

I took a deep breath to steady myself. My head was spinning; I felt the same way, of course I did, but how to say it, how to explain it in a way that would make sense.   
“I want to stay,” I said eventually, giving up on explanations and just saying what I wanted, needed. It seemed to be enough for Rob, he scooped me up once more and spun me around, and when he set me down, he kissed me. There in the middle of the airport terminal, with everybody looking, we kissed. 

When we came apart, Rob had a silly grin on his face that I was certain was mirrored on my own. There would be all sorts of things to work out –was I going to have my things shipped, where was I going to live, was I going to go back to supervise the move- but at that moment, neither of us cared. We just returned my ticket and went back to put my suitcase at his place for the time being. 

For our first night as a couple, Rob took me out to an actual restaurant to eat. Nothing had tasted as good before or since that first meal with the man I fell in love with.

So, you see, it turned out all right. The story began a little stranger than most, but in the end, it was just like any other. The secret is, we’re happy, and that’s all any good story really needs.


End file.
